


Confrontation

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Kevin's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Cecil needed to get home. He needed to get home  _now_. This place was so…so  _wrong_. There was a wickedness here that he could not readily identify and combat. This wasn’t like that time the jars of sauce at Rico’s suddenly became sentient and demanded to be fed food made with the blood of newborn babies or like that little city under Lane Five…

He shuddered at the sensation of foreign blood seeping into his shoes, gritting his teeth as he held on tightly to his cane, limping into the vortex once more. It had taken him from his home…all he could do was hope that it would lead him  _back_.

He mentally cursed himself as he limped down the oddly colored corridor, leaning heavily on his cane as time progressed. His hips and knees were becoming overly stiff and sore…he just hoped that he would be able to make it through the other side and given the chance to use his wheelchair when he got there.

Cecil was so focused on what he was going to do once he got home that he didn’t realize there was anyone else in the corridor until he heard a giggle. He looked up sharply, his eyes growing wide at the horrific sight that greeted him. He gasped and took a step back, stopping dead in his tracks, his body becoming tense.

It was…that  _monster_  whose picture he had seen in that disgusting studio! He was even more disgusting and wrong in the flesh! He was standing there, smiling a little too wide and showing a little too much teeth. His suit was tacky and looked like something that should have stayed buried in the 70’s.

And his legs… Oh Masters of Us All  _his legs_. There was blood lazily dribbling down the sides of his legs and Cecil became pale when he realized that there were  _screws twisting into him_!

And he was smiling that too wide smile of his and an intense hatred welled up inside of Cecil and as this monster approached him, he tightened his grip on his cane. As soon as he was close enough Cecil swung, striking him across the face, trying to get rid of that disgusting and wrong smile of his!

But the monster just laughed, blood dribbling from his mouth as he went to lunge at Cecil. “Come here and let’s hug!” he crowed.

Ducking down low, Cecil swung his cane again, striking out at the monster’s leg braces. This made him stop, shrieking in agony as he staggered back, giving Cecil the opening he needed. With a howl of rage Cecil lunged at him, his hands wrapping around the other’s throat as they fell to the ground together, Cecil struggling to stay on top as he pressed his thumbs down hard against the monster’s trachea.

The monster gagged and gasped, struggling and kicking out. He bucked and let out garbled snarls and threats, trying to knock Cecil off of him.

Cecil refused to let himself be stopped from finishing what he had started. This was a monster. This was an abomination! It needed to be destroyed! It needed to be killed to save anyone else from ever having to see its disgusting face again!

He yelped and hissed when pain when the creature under him suddenly lashed out at his face and arms. Its fingers had suddenly become longer and sharper, the tips as sharp as claws as it struggled to slash at his face, tearing and ripping at the sleeves of his tunic. Cecil kept his arms firmly locked and his head thrown back, pressing his thumbs down harder against the creature’s trachea in punishment.

The attacks and bucks started to slow down. The claws that had come so suddenly reverted back into normal sized fingers and those black soulless eyes became unfocused and hazy, fluttering closed as the body under him fell limp.

All Cecil had to do was snap his neck and it would be over. All he had to do was…

And then Cecil remembered what he had said to the people of Night Vale. His own words pleading for his people to show mercy and leave their doubles alone ran through his head and he pulled his hands off of the monster’s throat. Quickly he leaned forward, pressing his ear against the other’s chest. He sighed in relief when he heard a heart still beating underneath and he sat up, tightening his grip on his cane as he forced himself to get up.

This place had almost made Cecil lose himself. Quickly he limped towards his own home, stepping out just as he heard a wheezing and strained laugh from behind him.

Painfully Kevin rolled onto his stomach. His throat was throbbing as he watched his imperfect double escape back to where he had come from. He giggled at first and then his giggled turned into a laugh, ignoring the way the screws at his hips punished him for his failure to kill the other.

Slowly Kevin pushed himself onto his bloody feet, running his hands over the fresh bruises around his neck as he limped back to Desert Bluffs.

He hoped he would see his imperfect self again and return the favor.


End file.
